


Влипла в неё

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017 FB Cпецквест [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Shovel Talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Супермэн, как и Мэгги, очень сильно беспокоится о сёстрах Дэнверс.





	Влипла в неё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck On Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927173) by [brandnewworldstosee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee). 



Знакомьтесь — Мэгги Сойер. Она навидалась странного. Она на короткой ноге со странным и чуждым. Да странных событий просто пруд пруди, когда работаешь в отделе по пришельцам, так что Мэгги давным-давно перестала звать их странными.  
  
Странное заняло довольно приличную часть её жизни. Если она зависала в баре, то чаще всего это был бар для пришельцев. Она занималась сексом с пришельцами. Её нынешняя девушка работала в ДЕО и сталкивалась со значительно большим количеством инопланетных технологий, чем Мэгги. Да у Алекс даже сестра и начальник — пришельцы.  
  
Но ничто из этого не подготовило Мэгги к той ситуации, в которой она оказала сейчас в одном из боковых коридоров ДЕО. С Суперменом, стоящим напротив неё и обещающим урыть, если она обидит Алекс. По факту, список ситуаций, в которых она не могла бы себя представить, значительно сократился с тех пор, как она связалась с сёстрами Дэнверс, но ни в каких, даже самых диких мечтах, она не могла представить, что Человек из Стали может припереть её к стенке  _этим_  разговором. Беседа с Карой — в обеих ипостасях, — не стала неожиданностью, как и с Дж’онном. После встречи с ними Джеймс и Уинн не заставили себя ждать и проявили даже большую изощрённость. При знакомстве с Элайзой Дэнверс Мэгги удостоилась всего лишь  _взгляда_ , когда Алекс отвлеклась. И несмотря на то, что никогда не встречала ни одну из тех женщин, в почтовом ящике обнаружилось два довольно-угрожающих-но-ничего-такого-что-можно-доказать-в-суде послания — от Кэт Грант и от Люси Лейн. Но Супермен? Даже в голову не приходило.  
  
— Детектив Сойер, — начал тот, с улыбкой на лице сокращая расстояние между ними.  
  
— Супермен, — приняла Мэгги защитную позу, скрестив руки на груди, стоил ему приблизиться. Что, во имя мира, может быть нужно от нее Супермену?!  
  
— Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за всё, что ты делаешь для Супергёрл. Приятно знать, что у неё есть как минимум один друг в полиции Нэшнл-сити.  
  
— Было несколько неприятных моментов, но теперь между нами всё хорошо, — Мэгги нравилась Кара, хотя с Супергёрл всё ещё имелись некоторые разногласия. Но только с профессиональной точки зрения, не с моральной. По крайней мере, когда Алекс похитили, они быстро уладили всё, что касалось их взаимоотношений и взаимопонимания.  
  
— Я как раз надеялся с тобой поговорить. Наедине, если ты не против, — добавил он, быстро обводя взглядом остальных, кто был в зале: снующих туда-сюда агентов, Алекс с Уинном у рабочего места последнего, Кару с Дж’онном, склонившихся над круглым столом в центре, — прежде чем кивнуть в сторону коридора в нескольких шагах от них.  
  
Мэгги не слишком обрадовала мысль выйти с Суперменом, непонятным незнакомцем, твёрдо стоящим на стороне «добра», но слишком далёком от остальных обитателей ДЕО. Но она знала, что это настоящий Супермен и что сейчас им никто не угрожает, так что, раз уж у него есть тема для разговора, например, о том, что она знает личность Супергёрл, в отличие от многих других в ДЕО, то почему нет?  
  
— Не против, — сказала она, позволяя себя увести. Он молчал, пока они шли, и если он не собирался начинать вежливый разговор, то она — тем более.  
  
— Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросила Мэгги, когда Супермен остановился, скрестила руки и прислонилась к стене напротив него.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе известна личность Супергёрл.  
  
О! Значит, прямо к делу.  
  
— Проводя достаточно времени рядом с обеими ипостасями, это не так сложно понять. Не считая того, что меня натаскали в полиции.  
  
— Даже если ты поняла, ты молчала об этом, и она доверяет тебе эту тайну. Я ценю, что ты её хранишь.  
  
— Есть причина, почему это называется тайной личности. И я кое-что знаю о том, как хранить секреты, и о том, каково бывает, если они раскрываются против твоей воли.  
  
— Конечно. Это подводит меня к другой части разговора.  
  
— Алекс…  
  
Она не ожидала, что беседа пойдёт в этом направлении, но была к нему готова, хоть и не знала, как отреагирует, если Супермен попросит её расстаться с Алекс. Но что она точно знала, так это то, что это нихрена не изменит.  
  
— Да. Она много значит для Кары.  
  
— Для меня она тоже много значит.  
  
— Вся семья Дэнверс много значит для меня. Мне никогда не отплатить им за всё, что они для меня сделали. Алекс очень важна мне. Она без лишних вопросов приняла Кару и меня. Она сестра Кары, и это делает её моей семьей. Не думаю, что мне нужно напоминать, на что я способен, если ты хоть как-то ранишь её.  
  
— Я ценю, что ты ради этого прилетел чёрти откуда, и очень рада слышать, что Алекс так много для тебя значит и что ты на её стороне. Но ты немного опоздал, так что придётся занять очередь. Сразу за Карой, Дж’онном, Джеймсом, Уинном, Кэт Грант и Люси Лейн. Ничего так толпа меня ждёт, если я круто проебусь. Вот только я не собираюсь проёбывать этот шанс. Я люблю Алекс, и не отступлюсь.  
  
— Я слышал, что произошло, когда её похитили. Рад, что ты была здесь, что была в курсе и могла участвовать в её спасении. Я знаю, насколько может быть тяжело, когда близкие в опасности, когда их похищают или используют против тебя. Трудно держать голову прямо. Но ты справилась.  
  
— Не то чтобы мне пришлось справляться в одиночестве. У меня была Кара. Все в ДЕО ощутили отсутствие Алекс. А под конец я едва всё не испортила. Каре пришлось меня отговаривать.  
  
— Потому что ты волновалась. Кроме того, как я слышал, Кара только напомнила тебе о том же, о чём ты напомнила ей.  
  
Мэгги пожала плечами, отталкиваясь от стены.  
  
— Мы закончили?  
  
Супермен кивнул и направился к залу.  
  
— Да. Ещё только один момент. Вы с Алекс завтра вечером свободны? Поскольку я здесь ещё на несколько дней, Лоис приедет, и она умирает от желания с вами встретиться.


End file.
